Bluma
Bluma is Shady Flower's deer fawn plushie. But a secret that is only known by Woody, the other toys, and the pets, she can come alive when she feels like she wants to. Bio Bluma was first found in a thrift store by Willy when he was browsing it. He then purchased the deer and gave it to Shady Flower as a gift. And since then, Shady has always held Bluma on her side. But at most points, Bluma could magically come to life when she felt like it. But she has never come to life in front of Shady before. But she too knows that like all other toys, she's always there for Shady when she needs her. But then in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, after Willy was murdered by Discord, Bluma felt really bad for Shady Flower. As she spoke to the toys and pets, she expressed that she wanted to help her owner, but wasn't sure how. As she also shared that for a long time she's watched how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon always belittled her owner and her friends. And she really wanted to put an end to it, which Woody then got an idea as he gathers up the Crusaders' toys and told them about how he and the Mutant Toys got Sid back for his toy-torturing. Then during the big battle, As The Crusaders and their friends fought Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Bluma was snatched by Tiara as she was thrown to the side. The Crusaders were then subdued, as Diamond Tiara went to do something Shady Flower, Bluma knew it was time to put the plan to action. As she started saying quotes through her voicebox. As the confused Tiara and Spoon approached her, wondering how she could be speaking if no one was squeezing her chest. As Diamond picked up Bluma, Silver predicted that Bluma's voicebox was probably just failing. As Diamond went to put Bluma down, she suddenly said through her voicebox: "Hey! Who are you calling "failing", you four-eyed jerk?!" As Diamond and Silver stared in shock, Bluma then stated she was in fact, talking to them. As Diamond was about to deny this, Bluma said she was correct. But her and Silver Spoon's actions lead to Bluma and the others to make an exception. Silver questioned what she meant by "others". As Bluma answered she meant the Crusaders' other toys. As one-by-one, they all came to life. While the Crusaders and their friends watched in amazement. As the scared Diamond and Silver watched the toys surrounding them. Bluma then told the 2 to be kind to the Crusaders and their friends, as well as other blank flanked ponies for now on. And if they weren't, they would know. As all the toys could see everything. Just as Bluma herself then came to life in front of the two, as she finished off by saying: "So be nice, or else." This proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back, as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon both screamed in complete fright before they then went running off. (Firestorm then briefly chased them off, making sure they got the point). After a short victory celebration, the Crusaders and their friends slowly approached their respective toys as Shady then asked if they were dreaming as Bluma stated they weren't. Apple Bloom then asked them if they could come to life all this time. Bluma confirmed as she was prepared for them to scream. But instead, the group was amazed at this. Gumdrop pointed out that they always imagined them being alive when they played with them. But them being alive right in front of their eyes was a total upgrade as this meant they could have a lot more fun when playing with them as they could really interact with for real now. The toys liked the idea of this. But Nyx questioned why they didn't come to life before, as Bluma answered that she was afraid of them judging them or being scared of them. But Shady then picked up her plushie and hugged her tightly. Saying that she could never be scared of one of her closest companions. As the others agreed. Bluma then asked if they could keep this a secret from their parents. Which they all agreed on. After the battle was over, Bluma continued to stand by Shady Flower's side as they playtime was now a lot more fun than before. And Because of the toys coming to life in front of Diamond and Silver, the 2 bullies never, ever bother the Crusaders or any blank flank foals again. Infact, they were so scared of the toys getting them should they try, they practically begged their parents to transfer them to a new school. But despite the confusion of the matter, they granted their request, and the 2 were transferred to the private school in the neighboring town. But the experience of seeing toys come to life left the 2 screwed up for the rest of their lives. Personality Bluma is quite cheerful and bubbly. As she is always smiling when she's near her friends, but in some cases, she can be a little unsure of things at times. And in her eyes, the only one who can really understand her is Shady Flower. Physical Appearance Bluma is a plush deer fawn with a light brown coat. With a shade of lighter brown areas around her eyes, on her muzzle, and on her chest and tail. And also has dark brown patches on the top of her head and back that extend to the top of her tail. And has black-tipped ears and black hooves. With green eyes. And being a plushie, she has stitching lines on her leg attachments, and on spots, her body (which is hidden by her fur) And she has Shady Flower's name written on the bottom of her left hind hoof pad. And she wears a silver necklace with a pink butterfly pendant (which Shady Flower made for her) Voicebox Phrases These are all of the phrases Bluma says on her voicebox when someone squeezes her chest. * "Hello, My Name is Bluma!" * "Wanna Go Explore the Forest?" * "I love to make new friends!" * "Don't Go That way! There Could Be Hunters!" * "Look Out! Hunting Dogs!" * "I Could Go For Some Tasty Clovers." * "Stop! That Might Be Dangerous!" * "Don't Eat that Mushroom! It could be Poisonous." * "Spring is in the Air!" * "I've Got Butterflies in my Tummy!" * "You're My Best Friend for Life!" Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Toys Category:Deer Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Hyper Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team "B"